A walking stick or cane is a device used by many people to facilitate balancing while walking. Walking canes come in many shapes and sizes, and can be sought by collectors. Some styles of walking canes include features and aspects more suitable for use by people with disabilities. For instance, a walking cane can be constructed such that it can be used as a crutch or a tool. In addition, the walking cane has historically been known to be used as a defensive or offensive weapon, and may conceal a knife or sword or simply can be used to ward off over excited dogs.
Walking canes, also known as trekking poles, pilgrim's staffs, hiking poles or hiking sticks, are used by hikers for a wide variety of purposes, such as clearing spider webs, parting thick bushes or grass obscuring the trail; providing support when going uphill or providing braking help when going downhill; serving as a balance point when crossing streams, swamps or other rough terrain; as feeler for finding obstacles in the path; for testing mud and puddles for depth; and for providing a defense against wild animals. A walking cane can be improvised from nearby felled wood. More ornate sticks are made for avid hikers, and are often adorned with small trinkets or medallions depicting “conquered” territory. Wood walking canes are used for outdoor sports, healthy upper body exercise and even club, department and family memorials. They can be individually handcrafted from a number of woods, and may be personalized in many ways for the owner.
For those that find the need for, or simply just fancy the use of a walking cane, it can be very convenient for the walking cane to provide a variety of additional functions. Thus, there is a need in the art for a versatile walking cane that can be used for a variety of other purposes.